Going Back to Who I Was
by volturi-princess09
Summary: Takes place in NM when Izzy goes to save Edward from the Volturi.She goes but ends up staying for a reason that only Alice knows,who she later tells both Emmett and Jasper.While Izzy ends up telling the Volturi when they get curious of where she disappears to everyday.How will they react and will LOVE blossom between Izzy and one of the guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Back To Who I was**

**Chapter 1:Meeting Up With Edward & Volturi**

The wind was rushing pass my breath was coming in short quick uneven any other human would be tired and stop for a I'm use to see before Alice came to drag me on to a plane, to Volterra.I had started my trainning again.I'm not a hopeless klutz.I'm a fighter, that's right you heard me.I do street fights, or I used I was discovered,and went into the UFC. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake, Billy, Harry, Old Quil, and the rest of the pack know about only ones who don't know are the Cullen' I would of loved to tell Emmett and Jasper, those two could of helped or join in on my trainning.

O well back to reality.I could see the clock tower now.I know you all ,must be wondering "Why are you saving his life?When he dumped you in the middle of the woods." Well I guess I'm doing it out of guilt.I mean if I didn't come here to save him, the Cullen's would blame me, I am the only one who can save him.I am also here cause,well Hello free trip to Italy!

I could now hear the bells of the tower the door opens,to reveal a shirtless Edward. He has obviously not fed in quite some time too. His eyes barely being the golden topaz color of every vegeterian are now close to being black as also has purple circles under his eyes.I am only a short distance I pushed myself to quicken my speed.I race up the steps,slamming myself into Edward's as he was going to step into the inside Edward wrapped his arms around me to him squeezing out whatever air I had left.

"Okay, let me get some air before I pass out by lack of oxygen."I breathed out at him.

"Sorry Bella,but I'm just so happy,your alive love."he said.

He has the nerve to call me love,after leaving me in the woods HELL NO!But I couldn't do anything right as I was trying to calm my breathing I just settled for a "hmph" and turned toward the door. I cracked it open a bit to let a breeze in.

"Your services are no longer needed."I heard Edward say.I turned to see who he was talking to.I saw two cloacked who resembles Emmett in height, and another who was about the same height as Jasper.

"Well that isn't your call to make. Aro would like to see you."said the shorter one. He took off his hood revealing his face,the same as his tall guy had black hair,that reached the nape of his had red eyes,as every human skin was chalky pale shorter guy had blonde spiky hair,with red skin an olive-ish to mention they were both buff.I can clearly see the muscles they had under the made Edward seem pathetic.

"Fine,Bella go out and enjoy the festival."growled out Edward.

I was about to say he didn't have the right to command me, but the blonde said."Bring her Aro wants to see her."

"She has nothing to do with this "Edward growled out again.

"She' is right here and you don't decide for no longer have a say in what I can and can't do."I told Edward with growl.I got smiles from the other two.

"Bella you have nothing to do with this."Edward repeated.

"Riigghhtt.I have nothing to do with you being here because you came here thinking I was dead. Yeah your right I don't have nothing to do with this."I sarcasticly bit out, I got two chuckles from our little audience.

I could sense that Edward was going to be diff- oh wo em I kidding he already is difficult. Lucky for him Alice decided to make her apperance good I was so close in going over and smacking Edward's face in.I can do that without hurting myself.I was trained by a vamp at some point, he helped train me to be able to kick both human and vampire ass. He had me go up against newborns yeah I'm pretty strong and training helped when Victoria came for me. But we talked stuff out, and now she is my knew Bff.

"Now calm down you two. There's no reason to fight in front of Demetri and Felix."Alice chastisided us like little kids. I know she was mainly talking to me because she gave me a pointed look when she said "fight".Did Alice find out about my little secret.I got a nod from her, well atleast I don't have to tell her anything, at this moment I felt the vibrations of my phone..Alerting me to a text.I got my phone out to see it's from my manager.

_Baby girl,I need you to catch a flight out to Volterra, paper view Bound for Glory is going to happen over there and start trining youare going to be in a match for the World Championship._

Well ain't that coincident, atleast I don't have to go on another plane.

No worries I'm already here,doing some stuff see you soon.

I put my phone away to see another cloacked figure emerge from the shadows.I can easily tell its a girl by her size and the way that she walked. She her hood down.I can see she has blonde hair,tied up in a usual paleskin and red eyes.I'm going to guess that this is Jane.

"Come on Aro's waiting."she hissed out.I could come to like this the corner of my eye, I can see Edward and Alice flinch at her tone.I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at with the other three who did the same.

**JANE POV**

Seeing the two Cullen's flinch at my words,was too amusing.I laughed along with Demetri,Felix and the ...interesting she doesn't seem like how Cullen described her has long hair,a mysterious edge to her style is great.A black tank-top with the Andy Sixx on skinny jeans and black boots she also had a black chain with a heart at the end,around her neck,the same for her wrists. O yeah I like this human.

Felix went by me followed by both Cullen's.I went in back with the human,with Demetri infront of us.I can feel Cullen giving me the evil eye.'Keep going and I'll have you screaming in pain' I said in my head. The human laughed, obviously seeing this.I looked to her and introduced myself."Hi.I'm Jane you must be Isabella."

She turned towards me ignoring the looks the Cullen's were shooting at us.

"Yeah you can call me Izzy or Isa.I don't really like people using my full name."She introduced back."So not to be rude or anythin but how come Aro didn't just kill his ass in the first place?"she asked.

I couldn't help but laugh.I could hear Felix's booming laugh in stopped walking turning to look at us amusement dancing in his eyes. When we reached him, he slung his arm around Izzy's shoulders earning a growl from Cullen,who got a 'shut it' look from Izzy

"You know Izzy,your nothing like Cullen pegged you out to be."Demetri chuckled out.

Izzy wrapped her arm around his waist."Well what did Cullen describe me as?"she ! She's not scared of us what so ever.

"He described you as a brunnette with doe like eyes. That you were the deffinition of innocense."Demetri supplied.

Izzy arched up an eyebrow."What?Puh-lease what kind of bullshit is that."she bit out.

Both Cullen's stopped walking and turned to look at of their jaws were slacked, we just kept walking right passed them.

"You might want to close your traps,before something flies in."Izzy told them.

Felix went and walked in back of the Cullen's with me,Demetri and Izzy now infront."You certainly aren't innocent are you?"I asked her.

"Fuck 's just how he saw me 's clearly dellusional."Izzy said.

"I like one hell of a bitch."I told her while looping my arm with her other arm.

We kept walking till we reached the lobby.I broke away from greet my twin brother Alec.

"They send you out for one,and you come back with two..and a half."He he kissed my cheek looking at the at Demetri and returned the gesture. He turned to the Cullen's."Edward I see you're is the human that's caused all the trouble."

When Alec saw Izzy,I saw him look at her in a different way he likes brother has found his mate .This is fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Back To Who I was **

**Chapter 2:The Meeting & Decisions**

**IZZY POV**

I don't see why people are scared 'of the Volturi. They are amazing,Demetri is charming,and Felix is fun-loving.I can easily see myself hanging out with them. We walked into a lobby Jane let go of my to go and greet another vampire. Who I know is her brother,considering what his name is. She went and greeted Alec while I stayed here with Demetri.

Alec was like every other beauty,red eyes,black hair wore dark wash jeans,a black T-shirt and black I just say 'SMEXY'.When I looked into his was like looking at two deep crimson pools that could easily see into my soul.

What em I thinking,I'm here to save what's his name not to check out this insanely hot ...no...no..bad Isa focus.I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Aro is waiting to meet with you,this way."Alec voice is so smooth and deep almost sexual.

I followed Jane and Alec,to the throne room still having Demetri's arm slung around me this close I can feel his muscles aren't I a lucky bitch.I was brought out of my thoughts we stopped infront of two large gold encrusted handles (Can I say moneybags).

We stepped into what I guessed was the throne was pretty marble columns,a dome ceiling. Infront of us was three thrones.I'm going to go ahead and guess that the vampires,in the thrones are Caius,Marcus,and Aro as they looked just like the vamps in the painting Carslile has in his office.

Alice and Edward were to my left,with Demetri,Jane to my right,and Felix and Alec to the side by doors. I can smell the years of spilt blood on the floor.I looked to Marcus who seemed be seeing the bonds I looked to Aro he seemed like a happy friendly go lucky curiosity beaming in his eyes.I looked to Caius then he is the scariest the other two are more mellow.

" I see you have come it would seem your beloved Isabella is alive."A growl was then heard in the where that came from._Hint,Hint._

It would also seem that Alice has decided to join us."Aro said with a I see nothing evil about the Volturi.

"Yes well it would seem I had my vision all wrong."Alice explained"I came to fix it."

I couldn't help but snort at that and mutter"Fix or meddle your way into a bigger problem."

That earned me a few chuckles from the guard and a glare from Alice.I just looked at her all innocent.

"Well back to the matter at hand."Aro said trying to get our attention.I could see that he was tryiing not to laugh he is trying to hide.I just couldn't help a little smile on my face.

Aro steped up and took Edward's be using his power to see his what he sees.I'd say it's all brooding as Edward is a depressed little must be gay.I mean what straight guy goes out with me and doesn't try to get in my pants has got to be to gay not to mention the way he dresses,no straight man in their right mind would dress that way. Why did I waste my time with him?

"Very well,seeing as you did not actualy step into the shall be no punishment inflicted on you."Aro proclaimed.

"What""Come on" me and Caius said at the same looked toward each gave me a smirk and I gave him a wave,and evil smirk of my own.

"Aro you can't just leave him unpunished."Caius growled out.

"I agree with Caius,you should make him suffer."I argued.

Alice and Edward looked shocked and Aro seemed I'm surprised I'm agreeing with hey we're both on the same side. Marcus looked from me to Caiuis seemed like I formed a bond with him. This is getting more interesting.

"May I ask why you want him to be punished Isabe-""Izzy or Isa I don't really like others to use my full name."I interrupted Aro.

"Very well, Why do you want him to be punished,Isa?"Aro since he asked so nicely.

"Because he can't just expect to be able to come close to exposing himself,and not expect to get some form of punishment."I answered.

"Bella Your supposed to be on our side,and try to save Edward not get him in danger."Alice hissed out.

"First off Pixie,I only came on this push him out of the sun wether they kill him is their decision.I'm only telling them what I think."I huffed back just as or even more pissed.

"As much as you want for to get what he shall not be punished for something that didn't actually happen."Aro reasoned out.

"Dang I should have let him step in the sun a little."I muttered out.

The Cullens kept looking shocked at guard just laughed at how I was Caius was still smirking at me,and Marcus was looking amazed at all the new bonds I must be making.

"Isa,I understand that Edward cannot read you it be alright if I saw your hand?"Aro asked.

"Sure.I don't mind."I said walking up to him.

I held my hand Aro grasped it inbetween both of his.I waited a few moments till Aro opened his eyes looking down at me in awe.

"Amazing,absolutely amazing I cannot hear a thing. Jane dear can you try your gift on young Isa."Aro called out to Jane.

"Yes master."Jane replied."Sorry about this."She apologized in advance.

She stared straight at me.I waited for the immense pain I was suppose to feel it never came,looks like Jane's power doesn't work on me either.

"Damn thats three for three.I must be messed up hu?"I blurted out.

"It means you will be quite the powerfull vampire my dear."Aro assured me.

"Well we should be going, thank you for everything Aro." Alice chirpped.

"Ofcourse but do take this as a warning ."Aro warned.

"Ofcourse thank you."Edward thanked.

"Now before you go,wouldn't any of you like to join ?"Aro asked hopefully.

"No thank you."She declined.

"Edward ?"Aro asked.

"Thank you but no."He declined the offer.

"Very well,what about you Isa?"Aro me,didn't see that coming.

"Can I get more time to think about it, and give you a response later?"I asked him back.

"Oh but ofcourse you may."He said with excitement.

"That won't be necessary,because she doesn't need to think about it at all period."Edward demanded.

"Says you,you may not want to join but I might want to. You don't have a say in this."I hissed out at him.

"Bella love how can you say about Charlie you can't just leave him."He tried to persuade me.

"Eh Charlie wont with him is like living by myself. He just moved in with Sue, leaving me the house in Forks, to say he cares wether I'm still alive is no importance to him."I bit back.

It was true Charlie started to go out with Sue and then move in with 's like I'm basicly already an adult living on my doesn't even check if I'm having trouble with anything or if I'm still in Forks.

"Wait Charlie abandoned you.I didn't see that."Alice said with worry.

"Yea he was like what 3 months after you guys left."I said."No big deal I'm doing great."

"We should have Carslile talk to him when we go should go catch our flight."Edward concluded.

"Well actually you have a plane to catch I'm staying."I told them.

Everyone turned to look at had a cheerfull expression on his I made his day for now anyway.

"What, you can't actually be thinking of staying here with them are you Bella?"Alice asked.

"Well I'm not gonna stay here with offense you guys.I'm just gonna stay here in take care of some business."I told if I'll tell them the true reason why I'm staying.

"Bella what kind of bussiness could you possibly have, here you never told us you knew someone here?"Alice prodded.

"Alice I think you and both know why I'm staying. I'm sure you already had a certain vision showing all about it."I hinted to her.

So far Alice is the only one that she figures out that I'm staying for my match,then she'll be able to help me to Edward's the way Alice just looked at my eyes.I'm going to guess that she just figured it out.

"Okay then Bella I wish you the best of luck.I will be suporting you, and I can't wait to see it by the way I love your outfit."Alice giggled out.

"Thanks I know, and don't worry about it I'm going to win nomatter what."I assured her.

"Well then if that is sorted out. Isa why don't you stay have plenty of room."Caius offered me.

"Well if your sure I would love to stay then."I smiled up at him.

"Very well then,Demetri and Felix may show you to your and Alec please escort the young Cullens out."Aro commanded.

I waved as both Edward and Alice were lead back down the hall we came from.I then followed Felix and Demetri to a guess room.

"Here we are,this is your room,Jane's is next to yours,felix is two doors down across from Felix is Alec and mine is across the hall from yours."Demetri explained to me.

"Are the rooms soundproof?"I just had to ask.

"Ofcourse,they all are,we all need our own place to get away from everyone."Felix answered.

The room was better than any hotel,I have ever ben was a king sized bed, with black silked sheets, and a royal blue numerous walls were a nice shade of Blue to match the was a flat-screen TV covering one wall with multiple DVD's covering one side of a glass closet well what can I say.I can fit my whole bedroom from forks in here.

As soon as I came out of my new closet, I jumped on to my bed.I knew Felix and Demetri were still in my everything I was doing.

"So what do you guys do around here?"I asked

"Well we play video games,when we aren't doing to the clubs,hang by the pool."They both answered.

Just as I was about to ask another Jane and Alec barge into my comes and sits with me on the bed,while Alec takes up the bean bag I can see his shirt clinging to his muscled body.

"So Izzy, why didn't you head back with Eddie and the Pixie?"Jane asked.

"Well I thought that since I am here.I can do some business that is quite over-due."I told them with all honestly.

I then thought about my up coming match.I should start training soon.I'm not gonna let an oppertunity like this slip out of my hands.I will proove that i can fight with the best of them.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU YA GUYS!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Back To Who I was**

**Chapter:3 Training & Revealing the Truth**

**DEMETRI POV**

Sitting here with Izzy, is like being with my little sister back when I was human.I know Felix feels the same as I do. Felix and I lost our little sisters from our human here in the Volturi, wereall a family with the Brothers,the wive's,along with the rest of the after a while I started to see, that no one here can bring back the feeling of having a little sister.I know Felix can relate, he sees it the same as I Izzy here it's like I'm gainning the feel of being with my little sis.

Hearing how her father just left her to go live with another caring enough to see whether she is okay, if she was having problems being on her doesn't deserve that,I wonder what about her mom, what she has to say, in how Izzy was just abandoned to fend for she even know what her daughter is going through.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying hanging out with you,girl needs her sleep." Izzy yawned out.

"Alright guys that's our que to hit the Iz"I said with an adoring smile on my was so cute.

"You guys I know we just met her,but I feel like she is my little sister.I have never felt the way Izzy makes me feel, since back in my human life when I was with my little sister Reyna."Felix admitted to us, once we were in the hall.

"Well I feel the same way. Being with Izzy is like having a part of my humanity it's refreshing to have these emotions again."I confessed

"Do you think we should talk to Marcus about all might have already formed bonds with Izzy."Alec stated.

"True, it only takes a few moments for a bond to be also how much we'll get along with the person we formed it with."Jane concluded.

"Well then it is settled we shall ask Marcus, to see what our bonds are to Izzy."I declared.

**IZZY POV**

Waking to the beeping of my phone.I see that it is time I get ready to head out, and start trainning for my match.I turn my phone in my hand and turn the alarm off.I swing my legs to the side of the silk sheets flinging off my body to the side as I get up.I rub my eyes as I make my way to the bathroom.

Closing the door as I step in the bathroom.I turn the knobs on to start my shower. I let the water heat up to a bit before I step in.I take off my clothes dropping them into the dirty clothes hamper.I then step into the shower,loving the feel off the warm water on my body.I then continue to shampoo my hair and condition it.

Once out off the shower I let my hair air dry.I grabbed up one off the fluffy black towels wrapping around my body.I step out off the bathroom,heading to my took a while but I managed to find a pair of tight hot pink yoga pants, a black sports bra. I proceeded to tie my hair up into a tight bun.I slip on a pair of black and grey Nikes, and head out the door.

As I walk down the hall I don't run into must be in their rooms, yesterday this place was crawling with vampires and now this place is like deserted.I go throught the way I came in with the others I walk through the doors of the church out into the streets.I start to run,as I'm running toward my secret training facility.I start to wonder what the Cullen's must be doing right now.

I soon let the wonderous adrenaline rush off running overcome over my senses as I run through the streets of Volterra.

**ALICE POV**

On the ride back to forks Edward kept on pressing for me to tell him what I knew about the whole flight it has been:Alice what were you and Bella talking about?Why didn't you stop her?What is it that you know?

I swear if it wasn't for the fact we were surounded by humans.I would have ripped his head off, but with a lot of patience I managed to control the heavens and stars up above, that I learned to hide my thoughts from he saw I wasn't going to answer his questions he went back to moping, now I can relax,he should just be grateful he got a chance to see Bela one more time.I mean once I got hit with my vision.I knew Bella was going to stay, not only that but she was going to be with her real mate...Alec Volturi.

Once we were off the plane we walked through airport,where the rest of the family were standing together waiting for us.I soon started to run at a human pace toward my Jasper.I felt safe being in his all looked so happy and relaxed to see us,but once they all hear about Bella staying,they are going to become depressed again.I know they were all hoping for Bella to come back into our family's life, that we can go back to being the family we used to be.

"Edward,Alice thank god your back and alright."Carlisle welcomed us.I felt Jasper tighten his arms around me as he tells me in his own way he missed me.I sent him a dose of my love for him, letting him know I love him.

"Thank you Carlisle,I apologize for having you worry so much."Edward apologized.

"It's alright,the only thing that matters now is that you are back with us and safe."Carlisle said whole-heartedly.

"Edward,Alice where is Bella wasn't she with you?"Esme asked.

"Yeah, where's Bellsy?"Emmett asked as around trying to see if he can spot her somewhere.

Edward didn't even answer,he just got a grim look on his face and walked out.'_you_ _should go hunt_' I sent to him, in my thoughts.I then turned toward to the family about to break their hearts.

"Alice what's going on?Where is my daughter?"Esme questioned me.

"Bella stayed in Volterra with the didn't want to come back,I don't blame how her life is.I'm surprised she even agreed to come with me to save Edward."I told them.

"What do you mean Ali?"My Jazz asked me.

I told them everything,from how she was after we left to the way she was abandoned by Charlie, having to live by herself with Charlie not bothering to check if she was still alive.I just didn't tell them about how Bella Charlie actually left because he didn't want anyone to know about Bella being involved in something like she is as he was so ashamed,he only supported her till she turned he can dissown her,the same with a parent can do that to their child is beyond me.

When everything was all had a broken look on their face Carlisle and Esme had a look of anger and sadness ,Emmett and Jasper each had a look of grief.I hated seeing them like it was needed to be said.I know Bella will be happy with the Volturi, with Alec.

On our way back I knew Edward,Carlisle,Esme,and Rosalie would go to a little hunting trip so they won't be back till will give me the oppertunity to tell Emmett and Jasper about Bella.I just hope that either of them won't let it slip through their 't want for Edward to find out.

"What don't you want me to find out?'Edward questioned,obiously hearing my thoughts.

"Yes I is it that you don't want me to find out?"He asked again

It's nothing now forget about it.I'm just being a bit paranoid, I guess.I sent him in my he listens to me.

Just as he was about to open his mouth,Esme came and saved the you Esme, and what ever wacky god is up there helping sent me a weird look, he must be suspecting something.' _hear all you want cause I won't say or think about anything while your around_.'

"Would any of you like to go up to Denali. They have invited us to go hunt with them as they are having a problem with a pride of mountain lion."Esme offered us.

"No thank you Esme I'm not much in the mood for mountain lion.I think I'll go find a deer,or bear that are about to come out off hybernation."I replied.I know that if I mentioned the bears Emmett would stay, and seying as I'm staying I know Jasper will be to.

"Well if there's gonna be some bears around I think I'll stay too."Emmett piped up from his spot on the couch.

"Well I think I'll go I could use some good mountain lion.I'll see you when I get back Em"Rose said as she went to pack a light bag.

"I think I'll go to I didn't find much, when I went to hunt earlier."Edward replied.

"I'll stay here with Alice"Jasper answered, so far everything is working out like I knew it will be my chance.

"Very well then we'll leave in an hour.I'll call Eleazer and tell him, we are on our way."Calisle told us, as he went up to his study.

I only had to wait five minutes, till they were out of hearing I just hope that both Emmett and Jasper don't think about it, too much.

Soon they all had their bags in Edward's Volvo, heading up to Denali.

"Emmett, Jasper I need to talk with you about Bella."I said as soon as they were out of hearing I said Bella both of them were infront of me.

"What about Bella, Alice?"Jasper questioned.

"Before I tell you, both of you must swear to not let Edward hear about it in your thoughts."I warned them.

"We swear, now what do you know?"Emmett quickly agreed.

"Bella wanted to tell you two,but after seeing as Edward decided we should all leave her, to have a "normal" life she didn't get a chance to tell you."I began"You know what...It would be so much easier if I showed you, hold on."I told them as I went upstairs.

In my closet in one of my designer bags.I have a DVD that shows every match, photoshoot and behind the scenes Bella has done over the year.

"Alice why do you have a porn film and what does this have to do with Bella?"Emmett asked.

"Just shut up and watch, I'll answer whatever questions you have afterwards."I said.

**EMMETT POV**

As we watched, I couldn't believe this was my lil ' DVD showed a whole different side of was sassy,tough her attitude put Rose's to shame,her fighting skills are seeing her pose for an issue of playboy is kinda disturbing.

"WoW...Who knew Bella was an Impact Wrestling Knockout.I can't believe it,why didn't she tellme."I complained.

"She wanted to wait and tell both you and thought the three of you could bond over wanted you to train with her go see her because of Edward and how protective he is she didn't get the chance to tell you."Alice explained.

"If only she told us, I would of loved to see Bella kick ass."Jasper said.

"So wait...Alice did Bells tell you."I questioned.

"No she didn't I actually got a vision of the vision it explained why Bella stayed in Volterra."She told us.

"I wish she could of told us.I would of loved to train with her."Jasper said in a sad voice.

"You two must promise to keep this to yourselve' don't want Edward to know."Alice said in a serious manner.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't now push play, I want to keep on seeing Bella kick ass."I cheered.

* * *

Love it hate it let me ! :) 3


	4. Worries & Bonds

**Soooo Sorry for updating a lil I hope you guys love this Chapter.**

**PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE RRREEEVVIIEEWW! KISSES**

* * *

**ALEC POV**

Today has been only did we have a we now have a human staying with us Isabella or Izzy as she prefers,she is the most beautiful girl I have ever chocolate eyes,long mahogany hair that falls to the small of her back.A heart-shaped face, with pink pouty lips I just want to kiss.

Listen to me, I sound like a love-strucked idiot Izzy is only staying here,for a few days. At the thoughts of having Izzy leave fills my heart with dread. I cannot let her leave, I won't allow it.I must find a way to have her stay.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door."Come in" I called out.

"Alec, have you seen Izzy?" My twin sister Jane asked.I noticed a hint of panic in her voice.

"No I havn't,isn't she in her room sleeping, or something?" I asked back.

"No we have looked all over and she isn't anywhere. I tried calling her phone, but she left it here."Jane and Felix came in then.

"Well why doesn't Demetri track her."I said as if it's the most obvious thing.

"I've tried but I can't pick up her scent it's as if she doesn't exist."Demetri stated.

Now I began to panic. Izzy is nowhere to be found,Demetri can't track her and she left her phone if something happened to I will not loose my mate...Wait my mate, i just met her doesn't matter,she is mine,I will find her.

"Let's go to Aro and tell him."Felix said walking out the door.

**IZZY POV**

I have finally made it to Hardknoxx Gym.I prefer to train here than a fancy Gym,with the lastest machines.I have been trainning in places like this, for as long as I can remember. Where you don't need money to prove people doesn't matter people don't come here because it's on the bad part of town. By the woods, and ruff neighborhood but I don't care, I train here with everyone whose come here since the place opened.I also built a private place for myself. Only it's out back in the woods.

As I walk down the path, to my private training area. I realized I just brought my ipod and left my phone, back in my room. Oh well it doesn't now I don't have to get interupted by anyone calling.

Soon enough I see my half Gym.I call it that, because there's only half a house,with three floors with different types equipment on each floor. I have diferent equipment on each floor to help build the strength in different parts of the body. I only have a week to train and build my muscles back up.

I plugged my ipod into my speakers.I let my mind shut down,and let the music and my insticts take over. I let loose all the anger I have I let it helps to build the strength I have in my punches and outside I could see the rain come crashing down.I sometimes go out to workout in the rain is the the ground turns to mud,and the pavement at times get's slippery, makes it more of a challenge.

So I then lace up my Nikes,strap on my ankle and wrist weights I put my headphones in, I head out into the woods.

**ARO POV**

"Aro! Aro!"I heard jane shout my name as she bursts through the door,with Alec,Demetri, and Felix right behind her.

"Yes, is something the matter?" I asked them.

Jane runs up to me, touching my hand.I saw images of Jane going to Isa's room to ask if she wanted to go shopping, only Isa was not there.I saw how she looked all over the castle with Felix and Demetri,assisting she called Isa, only to find out she left her phone behind.

"Now I see what's got you all so don't worry she'll come be patient, she'll return."I reasoned.

"If you say so."They muttered, as they walked out of the throne room.

"What's all that about?" Caius asked.

"It would appear young Isa has left her phone in her room,and she is no where to be found. Noone knows where she has gone off to."I told him.

"What?! Well we should go find her."Caius spoke up.

I just glanced at him,amazed at how worried he was toward Isa who is just a to me Marcus began to laugh.

"Why do you laugh?This is serious,she could be hurt in a ditch somewhere!"Caius growled pacing back and forth.

"I laugh because, your bond with Isa has proven to be unbreakable whether you like it or not you have a strong bond with her."Marcus explained.

"And may I ask what is Caius's bond to young Isa."I asked my voice full of curiosity.

"Might as well,the others will ask about what their bonds with Isa are like."Marcus sighed."The bond Caius has with Isa is one of a father daughter bond."He declared.

"Really,never thought you'd have a parental bond and with a human."I pointed out to Caius.

"Never thought I'd have such a bond like that at all."Caius admitted.

"What about the rest of her bonds,brother?"I questioned.

"The rest will be revealed,but it would be best to have Isa present,to tell her as well."Marcus reasoned.

"Very well,for now we should just wait for her return."I sighed.

**{ TIME SKIP}**

**IZZY POV**

My breathing was coming in quick uneven body was covered in would think I just had a swim with how wet my skin was beads of sweat sliding down my face, into my sports bra.I walked into the lobby,passing Gianna's desk.

"Dang,Isa you look like you ran all over Europe."Gianna told me.

"I know but hey,gotta keep in shape."I said to her.

"True,by the way everyone's been looking for you."She informed me.

"Really?Geesh, I should go let them know I'm back."I said walking out of the lobby.

I headed to the throne room they were all probably there pacing around waiting for me.I wasn't noticed when I opened the door. I look around and there was one vampire pacing,and it was others were just looking at him pace back and far no one has noticed that I was standing in the doorway. Well might as well let them know I'm here, and not dead.

"What's with all the long face's did someone die or something?"I asked with a clueless tone in my voice.

Once they all saw me I was then tackled to the floor,by none other than an overly happy and reliefed Jane.I peeked over her shoulder from where I was on the floor, and saw them all have a look of relief...Man did they worry so much about me.

"Izzy,your back and you're all wet, and muddy happened to you where were you, I tried calling you, but you left your phone in your room."Jane rushed out.

"Jane first of all calm down breath.I'm okay nothing happened,I'm wet cause of the rain."I reassured her as I got up off the floor.

"But then where have you been,when did you leave?"Jane continued with the questions.

"I left pretty early in the morning.I don't know the exact time but I know it was for leaving my phone I didn't notice till I checked my pockets."I apologized."Now if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to shower and eat something.I havn't eaten all day."

"Really,what have you been doing all day that, didn't give you time to eat?"Felix asked.

"I was just doing part of what I came here to do."I responded vaguely.

I then turned around and started walking toward my room. I was about to reach my room when I felt someone grab my arm.I turned around thinking it would be Jane, but it was Alec.

"Izzy you shouldn't go off like really worried us-well mostly Jane she sees you as a friend and possibly even a don't scare us like that."He said.

"Well I guess I should have told one of you I was leaving, I also guess I can remember to take my phone.I'm sorry for making you worry about me."I told him.

"It"s nothing really,I-I-I have to go..."Alec stuttered out.

"Ummm...Ok,I guess I'll see you later then."I told him before entering my room and closing the door.

I can't get distracted I'm here to win.I'm not here to flirt and hook up with another,older,hotter looking I must focus,I'm here to train and prove to the world that I'm the best in the only my heart can get with the program.

I shook my head,clearing it of all thoughts as I walked to the bathroom to shower.I let the steaming water come down all over my muscles

* * *

**Well what do you say yay or still working out some stuff for 'One imprint one pack' don't worry although I think I'll to come up with something better.I'll see...**

**Review MMMUUUUAAAWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOING BACK TO WHO I WAS**

**CHAPTER: 5**

**Hey sorry guys that I havn't updated my story in while. I've been busy, thank you all for following and waiting. I hope you guys continue to read my story and review. So yeah here is the next chapter in 'GOING BACK TO WHO I WAS'. I'm also writing a new story so hope you guys lik it and look out for it. So yea enjoy. :) 3**

**IZZY POV **

Being here with the voulturi has been a whole new experience for me. They have all made such an impact on me. Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata have become like my best friends. They actually make shopping fun, not that I didn't like to go with Alice. It's just that well...that girl needs help. She needs to understand that you don't need to buy out the whole mall, till you own every damn item they have in every color. Anyway the kings and the wives have all treated me like as if i was their daughter/niece. Caius well let's just say, I feel a stronger connection to. With Demetri, Felix, and Santiago, are like the best big brothers ever. They along with the girls have gotten me to open up and tell them the reason why I decide to stay in Volterra. Instead of going back with the Cullens, and let's just say when they found out, they were amazed, that I would be doing something like that. But when Caius found out, man he freaked out.

Caius started going off about how it's way too dangerous, that there was no way he would let me go and risk my neck just for a he said all of that, I exploded telling him where he thinks he has a right to tell me what to do with my life. That he doesn't have a say in anything I do. It's my life, my choice and that if I want to risk breaking my neck for the title then it's my choice, not his. Once I got that all out I stormed off. Not bothering to stop for anything till I reached my room, slaming the door.

Which leads us up to now, where I currently lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, ignoring the world around me. One good thing about this place is that my door is sealed with venom, so no one can come in. I just don't understand why Caius acted that way, it was as if he was my father...Father...

I got off my bed and made my way towards the door. I needed to speak to Marcus and ask him what my bonds with Caius are like. But before I could even take one step out my door, I ran into Caius. We both just stood there, not really saying anything but just looking at each other.

"Isa may I come in, I would like to speak to you about my actions earlier."Caius spoke.

I stepped aside and opened the door wider. I waved him in" Sure I would like to know why you acted the way you did." I responded

He stepped in sitting on the edge of my bed. I walked up to him sitting next to him, looking straight at him expectantly.

"Isa the reason I acted the way I did was because I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt." He said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess, I just hated the fact that you a vampire who I've only met a few days ago. Seems to be more concerned about me, than my own I told Charlie he said he no longer wanted anything to do with me. That I'm just wasting my life." I explained to him.

As soon as those words left my mouth, I heard a growl come from Caius. I looked towards him to see a look of rage. His blood red eyes burning with a vengence. I cleared my throat to get him to focus back on our conversation. When he turned and looked toward me his eyes softened. He then did something I never expected him to fo. He had pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"There's something you should know Isa. It's about our bond, and yes there we do have one. Marcus tells me that its strong the strongest he has seen many years."Caius explained to me.

"But what is our bond, I'll admit that I do feel it. Along with the bonds that I have with the others."I told him.

"Well you see Isa the bond you and I have is a father/daughter bond.I would understand if you want to take some time to take it all in." He told me in a caring way.

I looked at him and compared him to Charlie and realized that maybe this bond will be a new start. I could have the family I needed growing up, to some stability in my life, that I was looking for. I took this time to turn around and hug Caius. He froze but then returned the hug, nuzzling his cheek against my head.

"Your ok with me being your daughter. If so can I call you Daddy." I asked in a timid way biting my lip.

"I would love to have you as my child, and yes you may call Daddy. You can call me whatever you'd like. And I want you to believe me when I say that I would never ever, and I mean ever turn my back on you." Caius said to me with such gentleness. "Starting from now on, you shall be apart of this family. I will not allow for anyone to hurt you. If there's a guy who treats you like Cullen. Then I would gladly tear his limbs and turn him to ash."

"Thank you Daddy I love you." I cried in to his chest.

"And I will always love you, my little princess." Cai- I mean Daddy cooed to me.


End file.
